


Something Interesting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers Harry is interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Interesting

Title: Something Interesting  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco discovers Harry is interesting.  
Word Count: 435  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/)'s Monthly Drabble Challenge #20: “I can do something truly disgusting with my tongue.”  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Something Interesting

~

“Just look at him,” Harry grumbled. “Poncy git!”

He sent another resentful glance over to the Slytherin end of the room where Draco was holding court, laughing and generally having what appeared to be a brilliant time.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Will you just go and talk to him? You’ve been dying to all evening.”

“Have not!” Harry glared half-heartedly at her. “Plus, what would I say to him?”

“Tell him something interesting about yourself,” Hermione snapped, clearly fed up. “Just do something! I’m tired of listening to you whinge. I’m off to dance. Ron, come on.”

With a shrug, Ron took Hermione’s hand. He smiled apologetically at Harry as he was led away to the dance floor.

“Pansy,” Harry muttered, leaning back against the wall and watching the writhing couples.

“Yes?”

Harry’s head snapped up and he looked straight into Pansy Parkinson’s face. “Er... What?”

“I was walking by and I heard you say my name just now. What do you want?”

As Harry was about to send her on her way, Draco laughed loudly, and Harry looked over, momentarily distracted.

Pansy pursed her lips. “You seem preoccupied, Potter,” she said. “Maybe you need to dance or something.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he blanched. She laughed. “Not with me, git, with Draco. Clearly he’s more your type. Go ask him. He’s been waiting for you to talk to him all evening.”

“What?”

But Pansy was already sauntering back towards the Slytherins. Harry stood up, not sure what to do, and when Pansy leaned over and said something to Draco and he stood up, Harry contemplated running for the door. Then, his Gryffindor courage took over, and he waited, resigned.

He watched as Draco moved towards him with feline grace. They were almost nose to nose when Draco spoke.

“Potter? You have something to say to me?”

“Er...”

“Eloquent as always, I see.”

_Say something interesting,_ the Hermione-voice in his head nagged.

“I can do something truly disgusting with my tongue.” As soon as he said it, Harry wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He cringed, waiting for Draco to verbally slice him into little pieces.

“Oh? Is that right?” Instead of laughing, Draco looked interested. “What do you mean by disgusting?”

Harry began to stammer. “I... er... well, I can...”

Draco held up a hand. “Wait,” he said. “I’ve a better idea. Why don’t we dance and if that works out, maybe you’ll have a chance to show me later.”

Harry grinned as Draco took his hand and led him to the dance floor. _Maybe Hermione had this right all along!_

~


End file.
